Tangling Vines
by Sage1988
Summary: One-shot. Batman and Poison Ivy fight that leads to a tragic end, but a surprise awaits the victor. Rewritten slightly


_I do not own Batman_

_Rewritten to correct some errors that I noticed_

**Tangling Vines**

In the dark gloom of Gotham City, in a glorious greenhouse that was once the Botanical Gardens of old Gotham before the criminal corruption had taken hold decades before; a battle raged.

A fight between two of the residents of Gotham; Both deemed as 'Super' but on different walks of life.

One was known as a man that stuck to the shadows, a man who fought for justice and peace…a better Gotham, who fought crime with just his incredible mind and martial arts skills. The name of this man was Bruce Wayne otherwise known as Batman.

His opponent was a poisoned rose, beautiful, but deadly. A woman who adored nature more than anything in existence; She had been given the name Poison Ivy; the fantasy of many men in Gotham, with her generous figure and stunning red hair.

Batman was trying to prevent Ivy from using the sewers to spread plant seeds around Gotham that would sprout and turn the city into a jungle. Those same plants would drive out the human inhabitants and make the city their new home.

Ivy was quite capable in hand to hand combat and deadly with her whip made of strong vines but was no match for the Batman's years of experience in martial arts.

The fight was on a gantry above a mess of broken glass and rusty metal rods that had been left by a demolition crew who had been driven off by Ivy after her last incarceration in Arkham. Ivy threw a roundhouse kick at the Batman who dodged and countered with a punch to Ivy's middle.

The red haired woman stumbled backwards falling off of the gantry before the Batman could catch her and screaming she landed on the sharp edges below.

Blood spouted from Ivy's generous mouth as a jagged metal rod pierced her abdomen and another through her leg, arm and shoulder. Warm red blood flowed free from her veins and Ivy quickly bled to death.

The Batman watched dispassionately but inside was full of regret. Killing was against his code, morals, everything he was. And now Pamela Ivy was dead by his hand.

Then his communication link to the police radio sounded, Joker and Two-Face were holding a bunch of children at a school hostage and wanted $3 Million dollars for their release.

So to rescue the children the Batman left, swearing to come back to take Ivy's body for burial

-.

But the Batman had no way of knowing that Ivy had just recently created a sentient plant that had her intelligence in biology and chemistry. A plant that could defend itself with tentacles like an octopus, it could create cocoons and absorb organic matter to replicate itself.

But like most creatures it began without any concept of who it was.

It was like a child.

And like a mother, Ivy nurtured it, cared for it and treated it like her own child.

It grew to think of her as its mother.

And it saw her death. It slithered over to her corpse and its green tentacle moved over her pale face and her glassy eyes

"Momma" it gurgled and wept tears of green ooze. It had a single desire to get back its momma.

Now while it may have the mind of a child but it was still very intelligence and knew how to control its own abilities.

It knew that it could regrow a body in the shape of Poison Ivy, but it would need new organic material and it was sworn not to harm its fellow plants. So it would set a trap for any animal organism that came into the building. It would have to be human to carry the correct amount of organic material to mix with plant material.

By the end of the night the trap was laid, the tentacles were placed around the entrance were a human could enter and disguised by the shadows of night. All other routes were inaccessible to humans due to the size; they weren't big enough for any human of any size to get in. The back door was blocked by a collapsed bunch of girders.

Then the plant creature sensed movement at the front door and a figure stepping through the door way, strolling in at a brisk pace.

The figure was a human male.

The tentacles around the door immediately snapped into action. The man was caught off guard and his arms and legs pulled out spread eagle.

He struggled but the tentacles were too strong and dragged him forward and the plant snarled; it was same man who had killed his momma. But he would do just as well. The creature released a cloud of special dust into his face. The dust was full of sedatives and hallucinogens to disorientate its prey.

Batman felt his head spin as the dust went through his nose and into his lungs spreading to his brain. And then the world went dark.

The now sleeping Batman was pulled into the gardens by the creature that had moved Ivy's body into the area and placed the unconscious Batman next to her. It then began to secrete ooze that poured over the two bodies, covering them. Then it wrapped its tentacles around the two bodies that secreted more ooze. The combination of the vines/tentacles and thick ooze created a cocoon that glowed green.

Several hours later the creature moved away from the cocoon and withdrew its vines.

There was only a single figure now; a female one, with gorgeous red hair and brilliant skin outlined by a green strapless leotard and green stockings and boots. Her eyes opened and she sat up

She held her head as it hurt, the last thing she could remember was coming in to collect a body. Then it hit her, she remembered being Batman and what had happened. The former man looked down at himself and started to panic, his normal self-control deserting him. He stood up and his hands wandered all over his body, He didn't understand why he was panicking so much he put it down to a combination of shock and his own hormones mixing with Ivy's.

He felt his new breasts in his hands and slipped a hand down his leotard and felt the absence of his previous sex, only finding the female equivalent.

"Oh god. Please tell me this isn't happening" he whispered to himself but was shocked further when Ivy's smooth and silken voice sounded rather than his own. Then he looked up at a sound to his right

It was the plant creature that had done this to him, he was preparing to go and kill it but a sharp and intense pain started in his head. He dropped to his knees and held his head

'_Sorry Bruce' Poison Ivy's voice said in his mind But that's my baby I won't let you hurt him' he felt himself being absorbed into Ivy_

'_You can't do this Pamela' he said trying to get through with her but he felt himself becoming less and less_

'_You killed my previous body Bruce, I'd say you own me this one' she said cruelly before Bruce disappeared and she took complete control of the body_

Ivy got up from the floor and looked at her new body in the water of the pool nearby

It was more human than her old one, having much lighter green and still had her connection to plants as she could feel them around her. She wondered if she could get pregnant in this body, something she would have to check. Then her creation came up behind her and a tentacle uncertainly placed itself on her shoulder. She turned around to face it

"Hello baby" she said with a brilliant smile addressing the plant creature stroking it tenderly. The creature very tenderly wrapped its tentacles around her as if to give a hug. She hugged the creature back and said in a soothing tone

"Don't worry mummy's here" while she wondered about the possibilities there were now

With the loss of Batman, crime quickly took over Gotham, Joker, Two Face and other villains took many of the areas of the city as territory and ruled over them. The new Poison Ivy did not.

She first remembered her old friend Harley Quinn and decided she could no longer stand the abuse Harley suffered at the hands of Joker which had doubled now because of the Joker's frustration at not killing Batman himself. So she went to save Harley from the Joker. So she while Harley was sleeping in her home, placed the blond woman into a cocoon were with hypnotic suggestion, Harley was cured of her obsession with Joker and joined Catwoman as a thief and apprentice to the other woman. Ivy then took her sweet time in torturing the Joker slowly and as painfully as she could manage before she killed him.

Poison Ivy before she left Gotham used her powers to kill most of the other villains like Two-Face and Penguin; she also recruited Barbara Gordon, now bound to a wheelchair by restoring her ability to walk. She found many orphans living on the streets of Gotham after the Joker had burned down the orphanages of Gotham on the anniversary of the founded of the city's main orphanage.

She took those orphans to Washington where they were cared for by the US government and under a new large home for them was made under Barbara Gordon who was entrusted with their care.

After that Ivy dedicated herself to the protection of the rainforests and nature in general. Stopping deforestation and the killing of wildlife. Going from place to place and wrecking the sites of destruction and restoring them while destroying those who would destroy nature. She retained some of Bruce's incredible mind and outmanoeuvred the superheroes and authorities who tried to catch her. And she did discover that she could indeed become pregnant and sometime later gave birth to a healthy baby girl who inherited her ability to control plants and protect nature.

_**(FIN)**_


End file.
